1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to knife structures.
2. Prior Art
There are various knife structures known in the art. The exact configuration of the blade and handle are usually dictated by the particular purpose for which the knife was designed. For instance, a fillet knife for fish would have a thin flexible single edged blade with a keen edge and a handle designed to facilitate control while exerting moderate lateral forces encountered when working with the knife. In contrast, a knife designed for combat would have a thicker rigid blade with a sturdy double edged point to provide penetration, the edge being far less keen and more durable and a grip designed to allow a firm grasp while exerting large axial forces, stabbing, and incorporating guards to protect the users hand from an opponents knife.
In general a knife's blade and handle are adapted to be employed in one or two manners, functions and amenable to being safely grasped in only one or two ways. It would be desirable to have a blade and handle structure which could be grasped in a variety of ways to perform tasks commonly performed by a variety of different knifes.